Deep One
Ancient and Peaceful Deep Ones are known as hunters and gatherers. Their spines naturally bend, leading most deep ones to be hunched over at a height of 5 to 6 feet tall. Contorted by eldritch mean, a deep one's body is that of a thick torso and head. Their bodies then stem off into more spindly limbs, having various fins strewn about their body. And to top off a their form, a deep one has a short vestigial tadpole tail. Deep One skin tone is almost monotone throughout villages. Most of these colors are pale shades of orange, blue, red or green. There are, on occasion, a group of exotic deep ones whose skin tones have patterns of various color and design. Male and female deep ones are almost indistinguishable from one another, leaving only a higher or lower pitched voice to dictate gender between the androgynous creatures. Simple Traders Deep Ones are the spawn of Mother Hydra and Father Dagon, the original deep ones. Deep Ones do not age after maturing, and as such do not die from age. This led to the growth of a deep and intricate culture which, unless you were taught for years by the deep ones, would sound utterly backwards or confusing. Deep One tribes can be found near other civilizations near the sea. In exchange for advanced weapons, armor, and tools that the deep ones cannot make, the local civilization will be given fish and valuable gems as repayment. Tribes and Villages Tribes created by deep ones usually inherit a warped culture of the civilization they are nearest to. This means that there are a variety of different tongues spoken and deities worshiped by deep ones. Because Mother Hydra and Father Dagon are the two original deeps ones, they are treated as lesser deities. Tribes are divided into three groups. The first and highest class is that of the chieftain, the leader. This deep one is usually the oldest and most wise of the tribe. Below him are his scholars, who write down and store their history, as well as the history of other civilizations they barter with. At the third and lowest class are the hunter-gatherers. These deep ones hunt fish and search for trinkets or treasure to trade with surface dwellers. Deep One Names Being simple peoples, the deep ones uses the names of the creatures that they trade with. This allows them to act as though they are closer to the people they trade with. Unlike most conventional naming means, the deep ones usually do give an order to which they deal out these names. Instead, each name is randomly chosen. Deep One Traits Your deep one character has a number of abilities stemming from their eldritch mutation. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1 and your Wisdom score increases by 1. Age. Deep Ones reach adulthood in their late teens and do not age. Alignment. Deep Ones lean towards the chaotic and lawful alignments. Most deep ones have a strong sense of family from their tribe, leading them to become lawful. The chaotic end of this spectrum are the scholars and hunter-gatherers that go rouge, leaving the tribe to explore or adventure, finding the betterment of themselves more important than their tribe. Size. Deep Ones vary widely in height and build, from barely 5 feet to well over 6 feet tall. Regardless of your position in that range, your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet Eldritch Resistance. '''You have advantage on checks made against madness. Gills. You can breathe underwater. '''Immortal. '''You do not age. You are immune to any effect that would age you, and you can't die from old age. Superior Night Vision. Your night vision has a radius of 120 feet. '''Sunlight Sensitivity. You have disadvantage on attack rolls and on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight when you, the target of your attack, or whatever you are trying to perceive is in direct sunlight. Webbed Fingers. You are able to swim 40 feet and you have proficiency on all swim checks. Languages. Common, R'lyehian.